Just Her Luck
by Pixiecropse
Summary: Tempest Potter left the wizarding world to deal with the mess they created and went to safe house in the woods only to find out she's not the only one there. She meets some interesting characters that could change her life for good or bad and the wizarding world is still after her to make her fulfill an empty prophecy.
1. Prologue

Hello readers sorry for the prologue mess up I have hopefully fixed it now and any way as in the previous note I am sorry for not updating my fanfiction I just can't seem to find where it is I want them to go but recently I've gotten into Creepypasta and this was just begging to be written at least in my mind so here it is. I own nothing not even the pictures.

* * *

It's been five years since she abandoned the wizarding world to fend for themselves she had literally sent an article to Rita Skeeter to publish in the Daily profit that she was telling the Wizarding world to screw themselves they started this mess and they could clean it up. She had faced one too many betrayals by their hands and the hands of her supposed to be friends she guessed it all started around her second year when she accidentally overheard Ron and his big mouth talking about how Dumbledore was paying them both to spy on her and try to keep her in line. How Hermione was supposed to keep her from studying too much and to make sure she only learned what Dumbledore decided that she needed to know and nothing more. After that she kept acting the same as to not raise suspicion and then proceeded to read as much as possible when she could escape their watchful eyes when summer came she came to the decision to play along for a little while longer she was probably just being a little to hopeful that this was all a misunderstanding. So for a while she was in denial that didn't stop her though from sneaking into Diagon alley disguised as a boy in order to get more books so that she could learn what kind of society she had been taken into soon enough she learned that Dumbledore had been keeping quite a bit from her and that she was starting to get angry. She was Tempest Lilith Potter soon to be Lady Potter as soon as she came of age or if she decided that she wanted to be emancipated but she realized as the years past Dumbledore was forcing her into more and more dangerous situations in order to groom her into the perfect little weapon following his every order. Probably thinking that she thought of him as her savior from the Dursleys and their outright abuse, ha don't make her laugh he's made her go back to that hell hole to many times for her to continue believing that he was saving her from them.

For now she was just going along with his plans for shits and giggles she had her own plans coming to play behind the scenes and her plans where finally finished and ready to be put into action in her fourth year she finally played her hand that Halloween night when the Goblet of fire spit out her name even though she had never entered it. When Dumb as a door called out her name and demanded that she make her appearance in the champions chamber to discuss the next steps in the competition she said no she told him under no circumstances would ever join this deadly competition just so he could appease some ulterior motive that he might have. When he threatened her with the loss of her magic she laughed it seems he was stupid enough to think that she hadn't read the rule book for the tournament just in case this happened she was no longer going to be his circus lion that jumped when he told her to. She then proceeded to call upon Lady magic herself and the magic of Hogwarts to judge her words in front of the entire grand hall if her words false she would lose all her magic once she spoke the words to call upon those magical beings a large hush fell over the grand hall for all the pure bloods and most half bloods knew exactly what she was risking by calling upon them. Tempest then proceeded to call Dumbledore out on his scheme telling him she had read the rule book and that if her magical signature was not used then she had no obligation to participate in this so called death match and that she refused to and demanded that the magic she had called upon judge her words and when she said that she didn't enter the tournament and that someone entered her against her will.

The moment she finished a glow started emanate from Hogwarts walls as magic started to fill the air and the paper in Dumbledores' hand with her name on it burned to ashes in the wind telling everyone that her words where true but it didn't stop there no the magic soon located the one who's magical signature was actually on the paper and stripped him of magic causing the magic potion that kept him in his disguise to fall apart and soon the entire hall was in an up roar. Susan bones immediately notified her Aunt who was head of the Aurors and soon the hall was filled with Aurors coming arrest the death eater that had been hiding in their midst as the commotion was going on Tempest took this time to disappear by the time they would find her stuff gone her missing she would be far away and under enough protection to hopefully never be found the Goblins had already mirrored her telling her that the ritual to get rid of the bindings on her magic and the horcrux in her scar removed though they told her that she would be week for quite a while after due to how much magic it would take for the ritual would use not just their magic to remove the binds but her own. Though it shouldn't be as bad as it would have been had she not been as powerful as she was due to the fact that her own magic had been fighting against its binds for quite a long time it seemed also that due to this Dumbledore had to put binds on her magic almost every year just to make sure that she didn't break free from his hold.

Well no longer would she be under his thumb before the ritual was done she had the goblins gather all of her vaults when she found out that she was officially Lady Potter Black due to the fact that being entered into the Tri wizard tournament had granted her emancipation since it had considered her an adult. She therefore was one in all of Wizard society so in a way Dumbledore and his schemes had helped her in the end so she emptied all of the potter vaults and left some of the Black ones for Sirius once he was freed from his accusations and was no longer a criminal on the run she would have helped him a lot more had he not been such a loyal dog to Dumbledore she wished it could have been different but leaving the wizarding world was one of the things she didn't regret not at all. Tempest soon had everything in order and after the ritual she had a port key fixed to a special spot that she had the best protection one could have no one could approach her location without her allowing them and if they meant harm they were immediately delta an electric shock and sent away with no memories of what happened didn't matter if it was human, wizard, or creature as soon as she was safe in her underground rooms beneath the place called the silent forest and the protections raised she headed straight to her room where her magic put her into a healing sleep that would last until she wished to wake or she found a reason too. That brings her to the present where she has been sleeping for the last five years and only the last two years has she discovered that she was capable of mentally traveling from place to place it was nice no one could see her unless she willed it but she had been able to explore the world a bit.

It didn't occur to her to explore the woods that where her surroundings or to look further in to see the other creatures that livid there with her due to the fact that they couldn't bother her but soon one day it occurred to her but only because she noticed something strange outside of her protections trying to get in. It was a ghastly creature it looked like it had once been human at one point but now it was all grey skin that seemed to be stretched tight upon its frame and she could see the bone from his spine stick up from its back and it was hunched over on all fours with claws that seemed to be 2 to 3 feet long. It's face seemed more like a skull with skin on it and hollowed eyes were small lights seemed to glow as its eyes with no nose and very sharp teeth it looked like its ears where that of and elf like shape and not house elf but High elf's but that mattered not as she took in the creatures form she could feel from here that it was pure evil. Tempest wanted nothing to do with it but it had perked her curiosity to what else could be living in the woods beside herself maybe she would go exploring the town and the forest tomorrow but for now she need to mentally rest.


	2. Chapter 1 The Mansion

Hello again sorry if it seems to be going slow but I'm not sure I have all the story competently planned out if anyone has any suggestions other then the grammar which I suck at and currently do not have an editor to fix so yes these are the unedited versions. Ideas information that I might not have found about creepy pastas anything really.

But any way here is a picture that's supposed to be the mansion wp-content/uploads/2015/03/457567_191578997640768_1703296649_

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Mansion

Tempest decided it was time to explore the forest after her encounter with the skeletal creature she wanted to know what else might be living in this forest though she's still doing it through mental travel so that if she bumps into anyone they won't be able to see her unless she allows it. At first she found nothing strange about the forest except for what she occasionally thought she heard a bit of static as if white noise from a TV which is impossible considering she was in a forest and last she checked tree's don't provide electricity nor the necessary plug ins. Well soon enough it was almost midnight and the moon was high in the sky and lucky enough it was a nice clear night though not that it would matter for she could see in the dark the same as if it was day so it would have been no hindrance really.

The forest seemed to go on forever but then out of the dark she heard voices she caught the words slender man and mission so she crept forward quietly navigating around the dense foliage as if she had been born in the forest. Soon enough the people who the voices where coming from came into view and it was a slightly gruesome sight considering they were standing in an area that seemed to look like it had come out of a chainsaw massacre movie she had only ever been able to watch that one as the Dursleys had gone on a trip and left her at the house by herself. She had helped herself to the movie channel until the power went off when the Dursleys hadn't paid their cable bill which sadly was later that day so she was unable to watch anymore but the view blood that seemed almost black but she knew it was just a dark red seemed to cover the area with lumpy bits of matter that seemed to be flesh as if someone had attempted to paint and had ended up throwing paint everywhere instead.

The mangled corpses that lay at their feet no longer held any organs the chest seemed to have been ripped open as though they had wanted to recreate the blood eagle from the front side rather than the back. One was missing a head another an arm and a leg talk about a bad butcher job either way Tempest knew that those people where dead well except for their killers who were three guys at least from what she could tell from body shape. One wearing an orange hoodie with red eyes glowing from where the face should be though the hood of his jacket shadowed his face to the point that his eyes where all you could see. Then there was one with a white mask he seemed to be the one that was covered in the most blood besides his friend who was wearing orange goggles and had hatches that where currently dripping with the blood from their victims. They seemed to be to be debating about something when they made no move to leave the forest instead they headed further in so Tempest decided to follow them.

It's not like a little gore and violence bothered her, she had gotten used to it due to the fact that Voldemort would send her images from time to time of people that he tortured or he would make her watch as he tortured them. Then there were those times where he managed to get past her mental defenses and torture her mentally at this point Tempest had realized just what kind of sick fuck Voldemort was she had, had her eyes ripped out, burned out, sown shut, and covered in acid, that's not to mention what he did to her body but that was back in the past. Thanks to her little fights with Dumbledore she had come across a secret that has helped her build up her mental barriers to the point where now no one could get into her mind it was locked tight.

Though her sanity thanks to his efforts was hanging by a thin thread and she had come to actually enjoy watching him torture some of them cause some of the victims where wizards and witches that had helped Dumbledore in his efforts of keeping her under his thumb. Tempest had tried to tell Voldemort that the Prophecy was fake and that it had nothing to do with her anymore but sadly he was so far gone in his sanity that logic no longer held any appeal for him.

Now it had been about an hour since she had started to follow the three killers further into the woods and she was trying to be as quite as possible until it occurred to her she was basically not even really there so she couldn't make a sound she could touch things sure but that's if she willed it. Otherwise she would just go straight through it she could have kicked herself for her stupidity she quit hiding behind the tree and decided now that logic had once again taken hold that she would just follow behind them and soon enough they came to a clearing in the forest which held a magnificent if not slightly creepy mansion.

Tempest followed the three into the mansion and decided to explore rather than follow them further the first room she came across looked like a living room and there was a boy dressed like an elf with black surrounding his bright red eyes as blood seemed to trickle down from them. He was playing what looked to be a game she wasn't sure what kind of console or gaming equipment he was using due to the fact that the Dursleys never allowed her to play any.

She soon left the boy to his games and headed further into the mansion she did a few quick peeks into the rooms to see what might be there but trying to at least give them some privacy she didn't check the bathrooms. There was one room that seemed to be a typical guy's room except for the fact that there were knives everywhere and blood was splattered on the ceiling and walls Tempest wondered whose room this was cause there were no green clothing on the floor it all seemed to be black and white themed with the occasional splatter of red from blood.

She decided to come back later and headed back down the stairs and to the basement area which looked like it had been separated into different sections she soon found herself in what seemed to be a lab of some sorts. It had bottled organs on almost every shelf and a solid steal slab table in the middle with straps and there was blood practically covering the room there where operating utensils still on a steel tray and blood seemed to still drip from them showing her that they had recently been used. After a few more hours of exploring and discovering room after room of interesting things she had even found one bedroom that looked like half of it had been turned into a toy work shop Tempest decided to come back tomorrow to check out more right as she was leaving though raised voices from the living room caught her attention.

Tempest decided to see what was going on she entered the living room to see the green elf boy fighting with another boy in a white hoodie with a Glasgow smile they seemed to be fighting at first it was verbal with Zelda wanna be and Joker reject and soon became physical but it was quite entertaining. There friendly sparing brought a smile to her face even though it seemed this house was full of curious creatures or considering none of them seemed to have the feel of a normal human they had the feeling of being long lived. Tempest decided that they could use some livening up so she decided that she would use her favorite brand of fun she was after all her fathers' daughter.


End file.
